ADOPT ME!
by AmayaTaisho19
Summary: Stories up for adoption! I had the inspiration for these stories however after writing a chapter or two I lost my steam for them. I want my focus on others that way they can be bigger and better! If you are interested message me and the first one asking will get it. I will try to keep them updated on who adopted what.
1. Chapter 1

_It was over. _

Over and over that thought rang through his mind. Letting his body relax for the first time since this all started Kouga looked across the battlefield. It looked so much like the other fields he'd seen. The ground was soaked in the blood of thousands of demons their bodies littering the now dead clearing.

Gripping his shoulder that he was sure was dislocated Kouga looked towards his comrades. The ever cold Sesshomaru was cleaning his sword as his pack rushed to great him. The girl Rin was beaming as usual singing his praises a tight grip firm on his leg. Miroku was hugging a worn out but safe Sango close to him eyes wide as they stared at his newly healed hand. Kouga watched as they turned to gaze at each other the wonder turning into love and adoration before they shared a soft kiss. Blue eyes softening he turned to the center of the field. There standing perfectly straight with the jewel in her hand stood Kagome. Her sapphire colored eyes were wet with tears yet they were filled with an emotion he could not place.

"Kagome…" He whispered taking a step towards her.

Before his move was finished red took over his sight. Stopping suddenly he watched as InuYasha was there arms wrapped around the young girl before him. Kouga felt his heart deflate seeing the look the hanyou gave the miko. He'd seen it so many times in his life. It was the look one gave to his mate.

"Ookami." Kouga glanced to the lord next to him. Sesshomaru gave him a cold calculated look before tilting his head. Kouga nodded back. It was the closest thing any would get to an acceptance from the youkai. With one last glance at the blood splattered people Kouga turned away. Head held high the wolf walked proudly as the sun slowly rose over the horizon.

_**500 Years Later. London, England. **_

Grimmauld house was just as dismal as he remembered it. Mrs. Weasley had done wonders cleaning but the atmosphere was still the same. Darkness oozed out of the walls despite all the scrubbing done to it. Sighing Harry entered his room. It once belonged to his godfather but he passed just over a year ago.

The seventeen year old collapsed on the canopy bed letting out another sigh. Even from here he could hear the Order arguing. He had been in there but had soon gotten sick of it all. No one down there knew how to create battle plans or tactics or even had the slightest clue on how to defeat Voldemort now that Dumbledore was gone. Harry knew what he had to do it was just a matter of time until it happened.

"Harry…can I come in?" Harry smiled a little before letting his new guardian enter. Remus smiled nodding to the young man as he entered the room. Closing the door he joined Harry on the bed. "It's getting rather hectic down there." Harry snorted.

"Is it always like that?" He asked.

"Oh Merlin no, when Dumbledore was here they always listened to him. There was no yelling and fighting…save Snape and Sirius of course." Remus said with a chuckle. Harry let out a soft laugh as well. Yes he remembered those fights. "So is something bothering you, cub?"

Harry sighed heavily taking out his wand. Remus could see he was contemplating something as the wood twirled around pale fingers. Finally Harry looked up and answered.

"I think that…Uncle Moony I'm gay." He said quietly. He waited for the man he thought of as a father to yell or disown him.

"Really? Well that's good. I thought something bad was going on." Harry looked up at Remus with hopeful eyes. A smile was on the older man's face. "Harry I know that gays in the muggle world are frowned upon but here in the wizarding world it's actually very common. Some purebloods frown upon it of course but then they also support a mad man trying to kill us all. No, there are plenty of gay wizards and witches. In fact Dumbledore was one."

"Yeah I noticed, he was actually the one who asked me. He told me that loving a man doesn't make me any less of one. He showed me a picture of someone he fell in love with when he was my age. I decided to accept myself then." Harry said running a hand through his hair. Remus nodded.

"Good, I know that some people will reject you but the people who count will always be there." The werewolf said. A silly light came to his eyes. "Now cub, which young wizard has caught your eye?" Harry let out a laugh shaking his head. Feeling his face burn up he knew he was blushing.

"Actually...I've been having these dreams." Remus looked at him eyebrows raised. "I never get to see his face but in the dreams he always holds me close. It feels nice when he does, I feel safe. Then he says that he is waiting for me right before I wake up." Harry looked up at the werewolf. "I feel deep down that he is real Uncle Moony and that I need to be with him…I just have no clue how to find him." Remus placed an arm around the troubled wizard.

"I believe you cub. Listen you will find this guy and you'll fall in love the second you lay eyes on him. You just have to be patient. Fate works in mysterious ways but she always makes sure that a soul is reunited with their one." He said soothingly. Harry smiled in thanks happy that he was finally able to talk to someone. "Now get some sleep. Tomorrow we get supplies from Diagon Alley."

Harry watched Remus leave then laid back down in the bed. Letting the words Remus spoke travel through his head a few times before stashing them away and closing his eyes for some sleep.

_**Other side of London. **_

Letting out a sharp cry Kouga sprung up to sit straight up. Breathing deeply the wolf looked around him; seeing the familiar crappy hotel room he relaxed a little. Feeling something sticky on his thighs the wolf lifted the sheet to look at himself. A growl came from him. Yet again his seed was all over the sheets. Growling at himself Kouga headed for the shower.

Getting into the cold spray the wolf mulled his recent habit. For months now his dreams have been overrun with images of man…one whom he mates with. Every time he has this dream he wakes up with dirty sheets. Kouga slammed his head against the wall. For centuries he had been sniffing out women trying to find his mate and now suddenly he starts dreaming of a guy! It was just… sighing Kouga shook his head.

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his head Kouga continued to clean himself. Once cleaned and dressed Kouga left the room of the run down motel he was staying at. Hands in his pockets he trudged off for another day of looking for his mate.


	2. Chapter 2

_This isn't even a finished chapter. I spent weeks trying to make this perfect and seem legit. I had it all planned out with her human name being Aislinn. It was going to be a NightwingXOC. I lost it however and while I know where I wanted to go getting there was a no go. _

She was floating again. Sighing with a slight pout she turned away from the beings experimenting with her body. Flicking some of her unruly blonde hair away from her face she flew through the wall unnoticed. Letting her powers expand even more she continued her exploration of the facility they had her moved to. It was different from the others. It wasn't of their origin but of some other race. It was highly advanced yet still held a primitive air about it.

Suddenly voices rang through the hall she was in. Gasping she quickly backed up to the wall momentarily forgetting that she couldn't be seen or hurt. Eyes wide she watched as a young man and a green Martian ran past her following the sphere she had seen days ago with the captured humans.

Without a second thought she followed behind the dark clad man. As he ran she inspected him closely. He looked familiar to her… Eyebrows furrowing she went through all the images she had stolen from the minds around her. Yes…the leader of her tormenters didn't like him, was afraid of him. His name was Nightwing, formally Robin and Batman's sidekick. He was on the team of young super heroes! Excitement running through her she flew above him ideas forming into her head of how she could get his help. Maybe if she helped lead him to his comrades frozen on the other side of the War Worlds he and his comrades would help her escape as well!

A grin in place she continued to fly above them completely unseen from either of them. She lightly touched Nightwing's mind with her own not wanting to scare him off. Some of his surface thoughts became clear to her. He was worried for his friends. Knowing his friends could be in serious trouble she turned her mind to the map lighted up on his arm. The map and the sphere were leading them to the rest of the team. However they were still off and headed in the wrong direction! Brows furrowing together she focused on the technology on his arm. Finally glad that the Reach had given her this power she dove into the mini computer.

Once inside she quickly found the programming where the map was located. Concentrating hard she rewrote the map to be correct leading them in the right direction.

"What on earth?" Nightwing muttered. Giggling she floated away from them towards their comrades. Unbeknownst to her Nightwing had his eyes narrowed where she had just been a strange glint in his eyes. "This way Miss Martian!"


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a Sesshomaru/Kagome story. I'm sure you can guess the route it was going in. I know how I wanted it to end but honestly I couldn't get it out so it's now up for adoption. _

Sheer will, that was the only reason she was still alive. There was nothing else _to_ live for; her mate was murdered at the hands of an evil witch. Why? She had no idea; all she knew was that she had to keep going. Keep going for the one reason she was alive. The whimpering of an Inu youkai puppy fell on her heightened senses. Clutching her pup closer to her breast the young inu ran faster, a nearby tree branch sliced her cheek.

Breathing heavily she paused looking around herself. She had been on the run for two days without rest since her mate was murdered. He had fought as long as possible to give her and their son a head start. She knew the instant he died; her mating mark heated up to the point where she nearly collapsed. Being bonded mates she should have died in that instant. Her mother instincts kept her alive, the beast within her knew she had to get her pup to safety. Only then would she join her mate in the afterlife. Lifting her head she took in a deep breathe. She smelled a human village just past this forest. She could also sense the presence of a hanyou and a young kitsune youkai; they were in the village as well. Hopefully the village would protect her son.

She stepped forward ready to run towards the village. She didn't get far when she was hit by what felt like dozens of blades tearing her skin apart. Chocking on blood the inu stumbled forward trying not to fall; her arms holding her pup tighter. He whimpered snuggling into her neck with his cold nose. She smiled softly at the pup. He stared up at her with his puppy eyes still so full of innocence.

"My poor boy…" She whispered caressing her cheek against his soft fur. Falling to her knees she held him tightly prepared for the final blow.

"Kagura! Get away from them!" Shocked at the interruption she looked up to find a girl pointing an arrow at the being behind her. The girl wore questionable clothing however it was impossible not to see the incredible miko power she radiated. A rush of wind and the presence of the wind demon was gone. The little miko had saved her…but not from death. "You're bleeding! Come with me, I can heal you in the village." She shook her head. No she would die no matter what.

"Please my son… save him please." She pleaded. The miko looked at the bundle in her arms. She started to refuse. "My mate has died and I will soon join him. Please take care of my son…he is all that I have left."

Kagome looked down at the pup in her arms. He was full inu and obviously had yet to control his powers as he was in his true form of a puppy. His fur was soft as silk and white as the snow that covered the ground. Curious and confused gold eyes stared up at her. Heart breaking she looked back at his dying mother. She smiled softly at her son her breathing slowing.

"His name?" Kagome asked softly. That was the one thing she wished to know about the pup. If she were to raise the boy she wanted to be sure he had something of his parents. The inu before her smiled peacefully realizing that her son was safe.

"Katsuro." She whispered eyes glued to her pup.

Kagome clutched the pup tightly in her arms as tears filled her eyes. Slowly the woman closed her eyes her life force slipping away bit by bit until she was finally gone. Sensing that his mother was no longer with him Katsuro started whimpering and letting out yips and howl like noises. Holding in her own sadness Kagome wrapped him in her arms trying to soothe him the best she could.

"It's ok Katsuro, I've got you. You're safe now." She said softly rocking him back and forth.

As she sat there the sky opened up and the snow started to fall in light flurries. She had to get to Kaede's hut; she couldn't stay out here in the cold. Even with his fur Katsuro would freeze to death. Kagome stood slowly careful not to drop the pup who was still crying out for his mother. Hopefully InuYasha wouldn't make a big fuss about her new pup but then, she thought with a smirk, if he did she would just sit him into oblivion. This was her pup now and she would not have InuYasha poisoning his mind at such an early age.

The silence was ringing through the study. The news that had just been delivered was devastating and completely unexpected. Sesshomaru glanced back at the messenger before him. The young inu was dirty and barely standing on his feet.

"Are you the only survivor?" Sesshomaru asked. The pup shook his head.

"I'm not sure Sesshomaru-sama. Lord Taro fell in hopes that our lady could escape with the young lord. I know the wind demon followed her but what happened afterwards I know not. I do know that they were headed in the direction of InuYasha's Forest." He said depression leaking into his face. Sesshomaru nodded. If they were headed there then there might be a chance she was alive. If not her then her pup.

"Go and rest. You shall remain here and your training will continue." With a wave of his hand the pup left, following after a servant. Left to his thoughts Sesshomaru leaned back thinking over the events.

Taro was his uncle, his father's younger brother. Unlike most Taro gladly gave Sesshomaru rule over the west only helping him when needed. The inu was more of a family man then anything else; his wife was very sweet and even tempered. They had finally been able to conceive. Sesshomaru had been there to see his cousin enter the world. That had only been a month ago. Now he was either dead or alone in the forest dying. Sesshomaru had to make sure. If the pup was alive then Sesshomaru needed to raise him as his own. Katsuro would be the heir to the west.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story was once upon a time complete but it got deleted and I decided to change it completely. However I lost my steam… I have no motivation to write it at all. Instead of deleting it again I shall put it here for someone to adopt! What was supposed to happen was a Piper/Sirius pairing. It was going to be romance with lots of angst due to what happens in the future. I was actually going to have Piper pregnant with twins but that's up to the adopter. As you can guess by the nicknames they are animagi. Piper is a grizzly bear, James is a stag obviously, and Chelsea was undecided but I knew she was red in that form. **

**Anyway if you want to adopt it message me! First come first serve!**

Dudley Dursley stepped into a fancy restaurant sighing. He was here to meet with his father. They were to discuss some business topic. Slightly peeved he had to drive down there Dudley checked his watch again. He was early by thirty minutes. Grumbling the muscled man approached the host.

"Excuse me, I'm Dudley Dursley, I'm here to meet with my father Vernon." He said politely. The man in the suit nodded.

"Right this way sir, your table is already ready." Dudley nodded following behind him. He resisted an eye roll seeing the seating. His father had reserved a table right by the bar. Dudley sighed shrugging off his father's alcoholic behaviors. Dudley waved off the host grabbing his menu. His well-trained, now dieted, eye looked down the menu as he waited for his waiter. He didn't have to wait long.

"Can I get you anything to drink sir?"

"Tea with lemon please." Dudley ordered. Minutes later she was back with his tea. He thanked the waitress looking up to order his meal he caught her eyes. Hazel eyes met. "Hi I'm Dudley." The brunette waitress smiled.

"Sandra, I'm your waitress." She said. "Can I get you anything else?" Dudley shook his head unable to look away from the woman. She blushed under his gaze. As she walked away she looked back catching him still staring.

_A Year Later_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Beaming Dudley pulled Sandra close to him kissing her right on the lips in front of everyone. Cheers of family and friends broke them out of their happy daze. Holding hands they waved at them all. Sitting in the front row Petunia Dursley wiped away her tears. Smiling she stood to meet her son as he and his new wife stepped forward.

"You two look stunning." She cried. Dudley hugged his mother close. "I want to let you two know how happy I am. I want the two of you to be happy until old age. I also want lots of grandchildren." Sandra laughed nodding.

"Of course mum." She said smiling happily. Petunia smiled happy for her son. He had out grown his whale size and bad behavior. He was a true gentleman now. "Where's Vernon?" Petunia sniffed standing stiffly.

"He claimed to have an important business meeting." She said. Dudley placed an arm around her shoulders knowing how much his absence bothered her. "But on to what matters. Let's go to the reception!" Holding hands Dudley and Sandra followed Petunia out of the church.

_Six Years Later_

Dudley sat on a bench in the park his arms around his wife watching their four year old daughter Piper play with other kids her age. The park was filled with the sounds of children as they laughed and played. Other parents were seated on benches watching as well. Some were sitting with other babies. Smiling Dudley looked down at his wife rubbing her slowly growing stomach. Sandra smiled up at him love radiating off of her.

"How's our boy doing?" He asked. He was ecstatic to learn he was having a son. Sandra smiled placing her hands on top of his.

"Just fine love, just fine." She said.

Suddenly screams of terror sounded across the street. A series of gunshots followed sending the park into a panic. Holding onto his wife Dudley searched for his little girl. A four year old with brown pigtails rushed up to him curiosity and fear in her eyes.

"Daddy what's going on?" She whimpered clutching tightly to him. Not having an answer Dudley took Sandra's hand and started for the car. Another series of gunshots closer this time went off. Sandra looked across the street to see three masked men running towards the parking lot guns in their hands. Seeing the small family at the edge the leader pointed a gun straight at Dudley.

"Dudley watch out!" Sandra yelled pushing him away. He fell to the ground holding Piper tightly in his arms. A single gunshot sounded. Looking up Dudley saw Sandra holding her stomach. Slowly she pulled her hands away to look at the blood. Horrified Dudley watched as his wife fell to the ground blood seeping out of both her back and her front.

"Mommy!" Piper screamed crawling towards her. Dudley followed behind his daughter. Reaching his wife he applied pressure to her wound. Blood continued to leave her body. Taking in shallow breathes Sandra reached out for her family.

"Stay strong…" She whispered.

"Come on Sandy don't talk like that." Dudley choked out. He didn't realize he had started to cry. "You're going to make it. You and our baby will make it through this." Sandra smiled softly.

"Take care of our little girl." She said. Her breathing slowed down to a stop. Her eyes glossed over staring off into the distance; a small smile was still on her face. Letting out a cry Piper clung to her mother sobbing. Dudley sat back eyes vacant. In the distance he heard the sounds of the sirens.

_Five Years Later_

Number four private drive used to be a house of impeccable standards. No one could see a single flaw but that was years ago. Now one look at it and you'd think it was abandoned. The lawn was dead, the roses a long distant memory. Windows were boarded up, cracks lined the driveway. It was a disaster Neville Longbottom didn't expect to encounter that hot summer day.

Standing tall and proud the Herbology professor stared at the house in shock. He looked back down at the note from Flitwick. The very address was printed there with the name Piper Dursley. Now a little more than worried Neville approached the house. Hoping the girl wasn't in the old house he raised his fist and knocked.

Silence then the shuffling of large feet. Neville could hear glass bottles being kicked around. Frowning he resisted the urge to knock again. More silence then the door opened. Neville blinked in shock. The man was huge the size of a whale with a scruffy beard. His blue eyes were blood shot and his blonde hair was matted sticking to his head. A horrid odor hung around him.

"Who're you? Whaddaya want?!" He grumbled out. His breathe stunk just as bad. Inwardly cringing Neville held up a hand in greeting.

"Good Morning Mr. Dursley, I'm Neville Longbottom. I'm a professor at a special boarding school. Your daughter has been accepted into our school." He said. He didn't see it wise to tell a man like this about Hogwarts. Dudley blinked. Somewhere in the back of his mind he recognized this as familiar. But when had he ever encountered boarding schools? Suddenly remembering he snarled viscously.

"You're one o' them! A freak like that freak cousin of mine!" He yelled. "Well you can just leave right now! You freaks aint takin my daughter! She aint a freak like you!" Neville opened his mouth to argue when a little girl appeared behind the man. She was small for eleven and her hair was greasy and limp. She looked up at Neville her brown eyes wide with fear. A large bruise covered her left cheek. Rage filled Neville. How on earth could this man lay a hand on an innocent child?!

"Very well." Nodding curtly Neville turned on the spot and apperated off straight to the Ministry of Magic. Ignoring some of the friendly calls he headed straight for the auror department. Opening the doors he looked around for his friend. Spotting the messy black hair standing next to Weasley red he made towards that direction.

"Neville hey mate what are you doing here?" Ron Weasley asked spotting him first. Harry Potter turned in his seat to smile at his longtime friend. Both smiles dropped seeing the look on his face. "What's wrong Neville? Is it Hannah? Alice?"

"Both are fine, it's this little girl I'm worried about." He said handing the name and address to Harry. He looked up in shock. "I went to see her today."

"I bet Dudley didn't take it too well." Harry said shaking his head.

"Well let's see he was drunk off his arse and smelled like he hadn't taken a shower in months. Piper was extremely small for her age all sticks and bones. Oh and not to mention the bruises that lined her body." Neville snapped. Both aurors sat up straighter. "This little girl is being beaten and starved. Dumbledore's portrait warned Flitwick and me that she had a lot of power. Not a good combination." Neville looked at Harry sternly. "You're her family Harry. Do something!"

_Six Years Later_

The Potter household was like any other September first. Ginny rushed around the kitchen whipping up a to-go breakfast, Harry was looking for James broom while James looked for his wand. Albus sat by the door having packed the night before. Lily was in the bathroom packing her make-up- there was a lot.

Watching them all with a fond smile was Piper Dursley. She loved the Potter's; they were her family and had been since she was eleven. She was seventeen years old and going to her last year of Hogwarts as a prefect and a Gryffindor beater. Grabbing her trunk she smiled. This year would be a blast she was sure of it.

'Okay maybe not such a good year' Piper thought sighing. Here she was on the first day of class sitting in the headmaster's office. On either side of her sat her best friends in the whole world James Sirius Potter and Chelsea Dian Anderson. Currently the headmaster wasn't there but Flitwick would be here soon they all knew it.

"I can't believe you got us in the headmaster's office already James." Chelsea said arms crossed wearing a scowl. Chelsea looked like a porcelain doll with red hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. However she was anything but delicate. Her father owned a very successful broom company, she grew up in the office learning the ins and outs of the business…she also had six older brothers.

"Hey it wasn't only me who got us here Red! You had a part in this the same as Grizz and I here." James said glaring at her but there was only amusement in his brown eyes.

He looked exactly like his famous father Harry Potter except for his eyes; those looked like his mother's all brown. Despite having a rich family and being the oldest he wasn't spoiled but he was conceited at times and had an ego the size of China. He also had a family the size of China. His family consisted of five uncles and four aunts, nine cousins, two siblings and his grandparents, not to mention his god brother Teddy Lupin which totaled up to a grand amount of twenty-six members of the Weasley/Potter family, not including Piper. Adding the Anderson's and the Weasley's/Potters would mean just about total domination of Hogwarts. Piper smirked at the thought looking at her best friends. They didn't know it but they were perfect for each other.

"You instigated it Prongs." Piper said smirking. "You always do." One of the portraits chuckled.

"Oh James you remind me a lot of your grandfather. He and Sirius instigated so much trouble in their times." Dumbledore said smiling. The trio looked up at the portrait of the most famous headmaster Hogwarts had. Piper smiled thinking of him. It was thanks to him that the world was a safe place now.

"Just making my namesakes proud!" James said puffing out his chest bearing a smirk. Chelsea growled and hit him over the head.

No surprise a fight started between the two. Sighing in annoyance Piper stood up to travel around the room. She had been in this room countless of times over the years but always had the headmaster with them scolding them. Since he wasn't here however Piper decided to explore instead of listening to her friends fight again. Ignoring the growls and yells behind her Piper headed for a large glass bookshelf. She had always been fascinated by shiny objects and the shelf had many of them. Brown eyes wide she looked over all the objects. She didn't know what most of them were, some looked really old. Her breathe caught as she spotted a diamond encrusted hourglass with what looked like a gold ring around it. Slowly she reached for it. The hourglass fit just perfectly in her hand; the diamonds glittering in the light.

"Beautiful…" She breathed.

"Hey Grizz what're you doing over here?" James asked from behind her. She lifted up the hourglass to show him. Chelsea gasped from her other side.

"Where did you get that?!" The redhead snapped. Piper wordlessly pointed to the case eyes still on the hourglass. "That belongs to the headmaster! Put it back!" Before Piper could respond James snatched it out of her hands.

"James!" Both girls snapped turning glares in his direction. He smirked lifting it up. "Put it back!" Chelsea said again. Not listening James started to play with it.

"James no! You don't know what it could do!" Piper yelled rushing forward.

Chelsea rushed past her trying to grab the hourglass before something happened. James looked up still turning it. Chelsea and Piper grabbed the chain connected to it just as a loud ding sounded through the room. The trio froze not knowing what was going on. Another ding sounded. Suddenly everything started moving extremely fast, they watched as people came and went in a blur. The sun and moon set countless of times. Piper shut her eyes feeling dizzy.

"What the hell was that?!" Piper opened her eyes wondering what was happening. She found to her confusion that they were still in the headmaster's office in the exact spot they had left.

"James what did you do?!" Chelsea hissed blue eyes blazing. James held up his hand shock written all over his face. Piper ignored them looking around the office. Something was different here. The office seemed…different. Her eyes went up to the portraits. The old headmasters were all staring at them shocked. Brows drawn together Piper looked for Dumbledore to ask him.

"Guys." She called eyes wide. They ignored her. "GUYS!" She yelled loudly. Her friends turned to her curiously. "Dumbledore's portrait isn't here."

"What?!" James and Chelsea snapped walking to her sides. "Holy crap she's right. Snape isn't there either." James said in amazement.

"If they're not there then where are they?" Chelsea asked.

"I think young lady the question should be who are you and why are you here?" Freezing at the familiar voice the trio turned around slowly. Simultaneously their jaws dropped shock and fear flashing across their faces. Standing before them tall and proud with his long white beard and crooked nose was Albus to-many-middle names Dumbledore.

_Future Office_

Flitwick opened the door humming a merry tune.

"Now children, why are you here this time?" Hearing no answer the old wizard looked around his office. The teenagers were nowhere in sight! "Dear Merlin, where did they go?!"

"Not where Filius but when." Flitwick looked over to the portrait of a smiling Dumbledore. Next to him Snape was scowling but Flitwick suspected it was to hide a smile as well.

"What do you mean Albus?" The elf asked. Dumbledore's smile widened.

"I mean that the children found the time turner you kept in the shelf. Mr. Potter, being the intelligent yet curious boy he is, started to turn it without considering the consequences. The three children are now in the past telling me exactly what happened and wondering how to get back." Dumbledore said. He turned to Snape's portrait. "You remember back in your seventh year correct?" Snape nodded scowling deeper.

"Yes that Dursley is one annoying girl." He sneered. "It took me weeks to wash out that dye." Flitwick looked back and forth between the two headmasters. After a few moments recognition flashed in his eyes.

"You mean to tell me that those three transfer students were really from the future?!" He asked faintly. Dumbledore nodded a twinkle in his eye. "Albus… the girl…"

"She will be fine. What they go through in the past is essential for them to experience. When they get back they shall be better off, I am sure of it." Flitwick pursed his lips glaring at the painting over his glasses.

"That may be but what of their parents? I am sure the Potters won't be pleased." All he received was a snore as the painting of Albus Dumbledore 'went to sleep.'

_Past. Dumbledore's Office_

"Well know it seems as though you three have hit a rather large problem." Dumbledore said leaning back in his seat his fingers meshed together.

"You can blame it all on this idiot." Chelsea said with an eye roll and a pout. Piper crossed her arms ignoring her adopted brother.

"How soon can we go back?" The brunette asked the headmaster. The old wizard sighed placing his hands down on the desk.

"At this time there is not much known of time travel and since you did not bring the device with you there is not much we can do. However I do know a man who is experimenting with time travel. I will send him a letter as soon as I can to get you three home. For the time being I suggest you attend classes and act as if everything is normal."


End file.
